


[11]［肯坦肯1］游泳館裡的雅辛托斯？

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 发生在中学游泳比赛前。偷跑到学校的斯坦，遇见了让他着迷的神秘少年？
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398





	[11]［肯坦肯1］游泳館裡的雅辛托斯？

周六晚上，斯坦和凯尔在讨论英语作业的事情，那是一篇写古希腊学徒制的小论文，只是凯尔突然发现，斯坦的作业本放在他那儿。斯坦心头一颤，那自己是交了什么上去？他越想越觉得不对劲，于是决定到学校去给作业本调包；如果老师把作业本带回家看了，他就再想办法。  
斯坦赖着凯尔，求陪他去学校调包。  
“凭什么我要陪你去......那是你自己犯傻，把小黄书给交上去了。”  
斯坦死死地抱着凯尔，说：“你就陪我去嘛，我也忘了是什么了，也有可能是给温迪写的东西啊......”  
“就说了你自己去啊......被保安发现怎么办？我这学期的三好学生就没了。”凯尔说。  
“我......我给你买一套GTA7！”斯坦说。  
“真的？还有两个月才发售呢。”  
斯坦点了点头。  
“那也行，不过我们要穿黑衣服去。”  
“我最喜欢凯尔了！！！”  
“快放开我......”  
两个人扭作一团。  
晚饭后，俩人谎称去槌哥家玩，然后便快速地往学校方向移动。  
“这个借口太烂了，凯尔，槌哥周末基本都和小凡和克莱陶侃吉米他们呆一块。”  
“是啊，但是我们去他家聊聊GTA7提前邀请码的事情也不是不可以。”  
斯坦不置可否。  
斯坦和凯尔到学校附近后，先在草丛里把单车藏好，然后开始在周围寻找出入口。  
“这果然还是太鲁莽了，学校晚上简直是密不透风的，外墙还有监控！”  
“嘘！凯尔，我们穿着黑衣服呢，没人发现我们的，还是快点找出入口吧！”  
一番寻找之后，他们最终找到了食堂丢垃圾的口。  
“斯坦，你该不会是想从这里进去吧？”  
“放心，这个有机回收口只丢蔬菜和水果，不臭的。”  
凯尔当时心里就白眼翻到屁股，如果不是为了GTA7，他根本就不会和这个呆子来这儿。所幸这个通道不算脏，不算高，也不算窄，他们挣扎了一下就进到厨房里去了。  
“我看了看保安的巡查时间表，咱们等他巡查的时候再去办公室。”  
“就算你想在保安不在屏幕前看着的时候出去，但是，要是我们倒霉碰上了怎么办？”  
“不会的，我知道保安的巡查路线。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我在肯尼的储物柜里看到的。”  
“他怎么......算了，你得改改你偷窥的毛病，斯坦。”  
“知道了。”  
斯坦和凯尔顺利的来到了老师办公室，他们小心翼翼地把门打开，又悄无声息地把门关上，蹑手蹑脚地来到了英语老师办公桌前，把作业本抱到地上，借助手机屏幕微弱的亮光，快速地翻动着。  
随后，俩人分别翻到了对方的作业本。  
“哈哈，凯尔，让我看看你写的什么。”斯坦翻开凯尔的作业本。  
“别看了，快走吧。”  
“阿波罗和雅辛托斯？阿波罗我知道，雅辛托斯是谁？”  
“是个斯巴达的王子。现在跟你讲你也不懂。倒是你，你写的是什么玩意儿啊？”  
斯坦一把夺过它的本子，看了看，然后收了起来，换上写了作业的本子。他说：“哈哈......没什么，就是一些化学上的东西。”（和肯尼研究的润滑剂的调配配方）  
“奇奇怪怪的，快走吧。”  
他们刚走出门，走廊边厕所就传出了冲水的声音，俩人顿感不妙，把门轻轻关上之后轻轻地往拐角处的楼梯口走，他们刚到那儿，保安就从厕所里出来了，恰好，看到了他们的影子。  
“谁在那儿？”保安说。  
这把他们吓得够呛，斯坦准备要跑，但被凯尔拉住了，他示意俩人应安静地溜出去。斯坦百思不得其解，凯尔不是应该最怕被抓到的那个人吗？他选择了相信凯尔，跟在他后边慢慢地走。  
但不知道保安是看见他们了还是听到了声音，他快速地往斯坦和凯尔的方向走去，凯尔也懒得演了，拉起斯坦撒腿就跑，保安听见响声，也跑了起来。跑着跑着，就快要到厨房的时候，斯坦摔了一跤，他看起来是跑不动了。  
“斯坦，你进去那儿看能不能躲一躲，我去引开他，10分钟后我打电话找你，再来接你出去。”  
斯坦只好照做，他爬进了游泳馆的门口，一瘸一瘸地进了更衣室，凯尔迅速跑进厨房，钻进管道滑了出去，然后迅速伏在草丛躲了起来。保安赶到后，一个人也没有看见。  
斯坦往外探头，想看保安走了没有，却听见泳池里传来水声，往泳池里一看，一个肌肉明显，但苗条感十足的金发少年正在水里游泳。此时，保安走了进来。斯坦马上把头缩了回去。  
保安蹲下来扰动泳池里的水，此举引起了泳池里少年的注意，他游到泳池边，和保安似乎在交谈着什么，然后保安就起身走了。金发少年也从泳池中爬了出来。此时，斯坦才发现，金发少年什么也没穿，等他越走越近的时候，金发少年的模样逐渐清晰了起来——原来是肯尼！  
斯坦倒吸了一口气，肯尼注意到了他，往他这边走来。斯坦还是走不快，肯尼一个箭步上前，把他咚在了储物柜前。  
“你来这里干什么？”肯尼问。  
“我倒是要问你这个问题！还有，为什么保安没把你赶走？”肯尼贴得太近了，斯坦不敢直视他，只好低着头，可是低头又会看到肯尼的性器，因此他只好看着天花板。  
“我要练习游泳，只有这样，我才有机会被好学校看上，以后才能挣大钱。至于保安，我自有办法。该到你回答我的问题了。”肯尼双臂撑在柜子上，往斯坦那儿贴得更近了。斯坦在想，自己有多久没看过肯尼的裸体了，明明学期开头他还是瘦瘦的，现在他的肌肉都已经长起来了，不过也不是那种夸张的大，而是少年的那种窈窕的线条的肌肉美，看起来......斯坦想起之前老爸带他去看过的一尊古希腊少年的塑像，可是此时他又想不起那个叫什么名字。  
“我......我是来换作业本的。”  
“换作业本？”  
“一时半会儿解释不清楚，你先退后点......”  
“我退后好让你看我的屌？哈哈......”  
此时，外面穿出一阵脚步声，肯尼连忙把斯坦塞进了柜子里，然后打开门，装作自己在换衣服。脚步声靠近，是保安回来了。  
“话说，你什么时候把货给我？”  
“没看到我在换衣服吗？按约定的时间来。”  
“小崽子，你说话算话。”保安又离开了。  
肯尼望向斯坦，发现斯坦正直勾勾的看着自己勃起的屌。  
“好看吗？为了训练我可是很久都没撸过了。”  
斯坦别过头去，从柜子里走了出来，说：“保安走了吧？我也走了。”  
“不再聊聊？”  
“下次再聊吧。”斯坦一瘸一拐地走了。  
到了外面，凯尔赶紧拉着斯坦蹲在了草丛里，趁着微弱的月光，凯尔碰了碰斯坦的脸，问：“你怎么了？被抓到了吗？脸怎么这么烫？”  
斯坦摇了摇头，说：“没有。我们还是回去吧，GTA7我给你买，但是你要给我讲阿波罗和那个谁的故事。”  
凯尔一脸疑惑，不知道斯坦是受什么刺激了，只好先答应了。  
月光下，肯尼一跃而下，摆动着双臂，继续自己的游泳训练。


End file.
